


The Long Goodbye

by Beautiful_Jeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Jeongyeon/pseuds/Beautiful_Jeongyeon
Summary: This is a love story but not the kind of love story you are thinking about...this love story isn't romantic at all it's more of a friendship love story that has to do with two people that think they are meeting for the first time and they think they know nothing about each other,But they are actually closer then they think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  Okay so this is my first fan fiction ever so sorry if it's not that good. Oh and for the twice members I use Their stage name and for the BTS members I use both their stage and real names. Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

"Jeongyeon can you help me with my zipper” Oh yeah sure thing Dahyun.  ”Oooh I’m so excited for tonight! Are you?” Uhh sure I guess.  “Hmm You don’t seem so excited about it.”  I am it’s just I mean it’s Just The BTS boys,And we’re only having dinner with them like we have been doing for the past 2 weeks.  ”Yeah but Jimin is going to be there and we are finally going to meet him!”  Oh right we haven’t gotten the chance to meet him yet.  ”Yeah but I already know he is going to be just wonderful and hopefully I have a chance with him!”

“Dahyun that’s what you said about yoongi.  ” Ughh I know sana but This time I think jimin will like me!Unlike yoongi that kept pushing me away from him!”  “ I would have too” “*gasps* SANA!!”  “what? I’m just telling you what I would have done if I was yoongi...Which is WhAt He DiD."  

“Jeongyeon Tell her to stop being rude!”  
Lol okay Sana can you stop being rude to Dahyun?  “Okay fine but can you guys finish getting ready?Because we have to leave soon.”

  
…..30 minutes Later,Outside of Jin’s house…..

 

“Okay You Guys have to be in your best behavior...And Dahyun please don’t try to kiss anyone this time.”  “I’m Not promising anything..”

(Jeongyeon’s thoughts)- I have been dreading this dinner all week,I usually don’t mind having dinner with the boys but Jimin was going to be there and I don’t know why but I have a bad feeling about him.(End of Jeongyeon thoughts)

 

*Momo knocks on door*

*Rm answers the door*  
“Hello Girls,You all look very nice today”  “Thank you Rm!” “You’re welcome,and Dinner will be ready soon”  "Ohh we’re not having takeout this time?”  “No,But  Jin is a very good cook so don’t worry.”  
 Okay yeah yeah whatever,Where is jimin?!!”  “Dahyun don’t be rude”  “tzuyu I’m not being rude,I’m just asking where my future boyfriend is”  *All BTS members(except jimin) look at eachother confused*  “Uhh who are you,And what do you mean I’m Going to be your future Boyfriend?”


	2. Meeting Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

“Uhh nothing nevermind...I’m dahyun!”  “...Dahyun...Hmm I think my future Girlfriend has a beautiful Name.”  *Dahyun starts blushing* 

“okay well I’m Ji Hyo” “I’m Mina” “I’m momo”  “Im nayeon” “I’m tzuyu” “I’m chaeyoung” “I’m Sana” *Everyone stares at jeongyeon waiting for her to tell jimin who she is*  

Oh I’m uhh…. “You’re Jeongyeon” How do you…Have we met before? “No..I..I have to go sorry” 

*Jimin awkwardly walks outside*

“Jeongyeon you scared my boyfriend away!!”  “No she didn’t Dahyun”

(Jeong Yeon thoughts)-Right after he left I realized that he looked familiar..It felt like I've seen him before..(End of Jeongyeons thoughts)

*Everything starts spinning around jeongyeon,She starts to feel dizzy*  “Are you okay?” Yeah I’m fine. “You sure?” yes jungkook,I’m sure.

(Jimin’s thought’s)-I’m Finally going to get to meet the Twice Girl’s.I Have been with my family for the past 2 weeks because my appa was sick and I was helping my Brother take care of him.

I was Finishing getting ready when I hear a girl asking Rm where “Jimin her future boyfriend is”.I go out of the room I was in to see 9 beautiful girls standing together. They all introduce themselves.Then Finally It gets to the last girl she has on A Black long sleeve shirt and some blue jeans She has her head down and is quiet.When she finally looks up I instantly recognize her. (End of jimin's thoughts)


End file.
